The other side
by huyutfsakura
Summary: Just when did Mikan have this cruel side to her? What just happened when a boy suddenly crushed his lips against hers and Natsume her boyfriend saw? What happened? Find out! NatsumexMikan!
1. Chapter 1

The Other Side

Huyu-chan: HELLO! I just had a great story and all and it's about Mikan having a different personality! Isn't that cool? I don't own Gakuen Alice! Enjoy~

XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO

As a brunette suddenly felt the hot warm breath near her left cheek she immediately woke up. "Oi Polkas." Said a raven-haired boy. "N-Natsume?" said the brunette. "Yup, and the only Mikan." He laughed while she brushed her hair. Suddenly, after he was about to touch her Mikan's heart grew wearied. 'What? What's happening!?' Mikan thought while panting. Her heart moved again but she was different. "Oi. Don't touch me. Got that?" Mikan said coldly. Natsume was stunned he stood up straight off the bed and felt like he was about to cry. Then again, she changed. "Natsume!" Mikan cried after him. He turned around and saw Mikan with tears in her eyes again. They both hugged each other and

they went out to go to class. Yo-chan, was already there and sitting with two seats open. Luna went over and was about to sit next to Youchi. "Get away from that seat old hag." Youchi threaten. Luna was totally upset and threatened back. She raised her daggers at the innocent boy. "Yo-chan!" Mikan screamed for him. She lunged forward and her heart throbbed again. 'What's going on?' Mikan thought as she panted. "Hey, Luna right? Or should I call you a Bitch? Well, Bitch-chan, try that again and see what happens." Mikan threatened her with a death glare. Luna thought she was trying to act brave because of her lack of cheerfulness. "What so?" she asked deathly. She threw a dagger at Mikan but Mikan had fast reactions and caught it. Blood splatted on the floor due to the sharp cut off the knife, but Mikan didn't care, her eyes were covered by her bangs and had an evil grin on her face. "B I T C H."

Mikan spelled. She raised the dagger and hit Luna right in the left leg. She fell down helplessly. "Is that ENOUGH for ya?" Mikan screamed while kicking Luna. "Mikan! That's enough!" Natsume screamed after her. She turned around and gave him a 'Beat it kid. You're my boyfriend.' Look and then glanced back to Luna. She was spitting blood on the floor and had her arms clutching her stomach. "Hurt or go near my friends and this will be worse." Mikan said coldly. "Mikan, stop." Said a emotionless voice but had a tone of worried. "Hotaru!" Mikan cried. She looked back and she saw Hotaru with a shocked face along with Ruka-pyon. "I'm I'm sorry! Luna please!" Mikan apologized. Luna coughed more and ran away

frightened. "M-Mika-" Hotaru tried to touch Mikan but she was too stunned. "I'm sorry Hotaru." She said sadly. She turned towards Natsume and said it again. "I'm sorry Natsume!". She ran towards the door and booked it until she bumped into a boy. "I'm sorry!" Mikan said with tears flowing down her eyes. "You're Mikan right?" the boy asked in wonder. "Y-Yes." Mikan stuttered through sobs. "Don't cry." The boy said. He grabbed her and placed a hug. Natsume was running after Mikan when he saw the girl trying to push the boy away. He flamed a ball of fire in his palms, when suddenly the boy tripped and crushed his lips against Mikans'.

END

Huyu-chan: 5 more Reviews and more then I'll update! Read and Review please!


	2. Important Notice!

Important Notice

Huyu-chan : School is coming!! D: So, if there's no updates, I'm sorry, so sorry :3 The GA story, Looking Dead, will be a one-shot. I will be making another story for the GA fans. I'll be updating and creating when I have time. Anyways, High School Troubles, will not be updating, I just don't have any ideas anymore D: , As for the Amuto fans, Strawberry Calendars will only have a few more chapters. Or so, expect 2-5 at the least for now. There might be another story using the following story line with that story's plot.

For now, I thank all the people who read my stories. You've brought great love to me –sniffs- I love you guys!!! THANKS!!!

Oh and by the way, if you have some questions, or want a story to update, (I might update the ones thatg I said I wasn't) only if those stories have lots of people reading them. Please Read and Review.


End file.
